1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to exercise devices and, in particular, to an exercise device that enables a user to exercise the cervical or neck muscles unidirectionally as well as in a multi-directional manner.
2. Description of Prior Developments
The cervical or neck muscles often require exercising for a number of reasons. One reason is to strengthen the neck muscles, which would be useful in such sports as football, boxing, wrestling or even body building. Another reason is to rehabilitate the neck muscles in order to overcome an injury or chronic condition. An example of such an injury could be a neck or head trauma caused by a car accident or sports injury. Rehabilitating the neck muscles is also useful in treating neurological damage such as paralysis or stroke.
In strengthening or rehabilitating the neck muscles, moving the neck in a multi-directional manner is desirable since it enables the neck muscles to be exercised simultaneously. This enables the neck muscles to be strengthened more effectively in a shorter period of time. An example of a multi-directional movement is when the neck achieves circumduction. Achieving circumduction is when the neck rotates in a 360 degree range of motion. Such a movement enables a number of the neck muscles to be exercised simultaneously.
In the case of rehabilitating neck injuries or conditions, multi-directional movements could drastically reduce the recovery time of the patient. Since moving in a multi-directional manner is a more natural neck movement, the coordination of the neck muscles also could be improved.
The current neck exercising or rehabilitation equipment does not enable a user's neck to be exercised in a multi-directional manner or in a full range of motion. This is because the current neck exercising or rehabilitation equipment only provides for unidirectional vertical, horizontal or rotational movement. Therefore, the current equipment cannot strengthen the neck muscles as effectively when multi-directional movements are utilized.
Since the current neck equipment only allows for unidirectional movement, often in order to exercise different neck muscles either the user or the device has to be repositioned. Such constant repositioning can be difficult for a user who has suffered a serious injury or has a debilitating condition. Further, the current neck equipment is often not adjustable which can make it difficult to use for people who are either below or above average size.
Examples of prior art neck exercise devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,393 to Kusch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,198 to Levenston or U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,445 to Christensen. However, the devices disclosed in these patents have some of the same disadvantages, as described above. For example, the device disclosed in Kusch is not configured to adjust to the size and needs of the user. Further, Kush, Levenston and Christensen do not disclose devices that enable a user to exercise the cervical or neck muscles in a multi-directional manner.
In view of the above, a need therefore exists for an exercise device that enables a user to exercise the cervical or neck muscles in a unidirectional, as well as a multi-directional manner. A further need exists for a neck exercise device that is adjustable to the various needs and size of the user.